


Wind Beneath His Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, I was bored okay, Romantic Fluff, asdfghjkl;, these two, they're precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little drabbles based on some cute fluffy headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, like, a tumblr user asked her followers to submit happy headcanons. So I submitted some about Mindfang and The Summoner and I decided to post them here in fic form because I have no social life and therefore nothing better to do than write about fictional couples.  
> 

The night was dim, cloudy and cold. The Marquise didn't seem to mind though, as she stood out on the deck of her ship, watching the clouds drift across the moons. Many of her crew members had decided to go into town for a drink, but Mindfang had stayed on board. How happy she was to have made that decision when she heard the swoosh of wings and someone touch down softly a few feet behind her. He came up to her wordlessly, wrapping strong arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head. The two of them stood there like that for a while, just watching the stars with no sound besides their combined breath and the waves lapping at the side of the ship. 

"I didn't expect to see you here," she commented after a long time. "I thought you were off to the East for a while." 

"I came back early." He responded simply. "Pretty lucky, finding you here. I missed you." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "It's much more fun fighting highbloods when my Marquise is there to do it with me." 

"You seem to forget you're holding a highblood at this very moment. Cerulean, in case you've forgotten, love." She chuckled. The Summoner just shook his head. 

"You don't count." 

"Oh? And why not?" She asked, lips curving up into an amused grin. 

"Because you're one of the good ones." 

"I can hardly agree with your assessment that I'm 'good', but thanks anyway." 

"You know what I mean." They were quiet again after that, The Summoner idly kissing her neck or under her ear every now and again. After a while, she felt him grin against the skin of her throat, then spin her around to face him. "C'mon, we're going for a flight." He said, plucking her up into his arms and flapping his wings, taking off before she had time to protest or agree. By now, Mindfang was more than a little used to her young matesprit's antics, so she was hardly even a little surprised when he announced that they were going flying. She felt secure in his arms, not at all scared of falling. He flew higher, smiling as Mindfang wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Finally, when they were high, _high_ above the ocean, he stopped. He leaned his head forward to whisper in her ear, "may I have this dance?" 

"Of course you can, darling." She replied, her grin huge. He shifted so he was holding her a bit differently. Rather than bridal style, he know had his arms wrapped around her mid-section, leaving her feet to dangle as though she was standing. And they danced. The Summoner gently swung her around in the air, humming as he pulled her close and spun around. Mindfang pulled herself close to him, kissing him deeply. He responded eagerly, halting their dancing in favor of kissing her passionately. 

Spinneret absolutely loved nights like this.


	2. Spiders Are Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy drabble.

Mindfang was in a very bad mood. A failed treasure hunt, a damaged ship, and several lost crew members had made this week a living hell. As such, she was still grouchy even when her favorite brownblood came to visit. This simply wouldn't do. 

She was stomping about the ship, snapping at her crew members as they worked to repair the ship. The Summoner was pleased to have found her ship, but his good mood was damaged somewhat when he landed and hugged her, only to be pushed away. 

"Summoner, I'm busy. Whatever you want, I'm sure it can wait." She said, sounding snippy as she went about her business. 

"C'mon Spinneret, what's on your mind? Something wrong? You know you can tell me." He said, catching her around the waist. 

"I'm in no mood for your shenanigans, Summoner. I've got things to do and the world doesn't revolve around you, you know." He pouted, letting his arm drop from around her. The Summoner sighed dramatically and went to sit near the side of the ship, giving his matesprit a dejected look. After a while of watching her work, he grinned to himself and flew over to her again, following her as she made her way to her cabin. "I told you I don't have time for you today, why are you following me?" She growled, obviously annoyed at the Taurus' repeated attempts to get her attention. 

"I just thought you'd like not being embarrassed in front of your crew." He shrugged. Mindfang paused, giving him a confused look. 

"Wait, wha-" Before she could finished that question, The Summoner tackled her, sending them both tumbling into the unused cabin behind them. He pushed her onto the bed and started tickling her, grinning and laughing as he did so. She squealed in surprise, squirming as he tickled her. "Oh, my God, you're in so much trouble for this later!" She yelled, screaming with laughter as his fingers danced along her sides, slipping beneath her heavy coat for easier access. He only stopped when she was clearly out of breath, eyes watering from laughing so hard. "You're such a dork!" She said, shoving his shoulder as she panted, regaining her breath. 

"Yeah," he said, sitting beside her and wrapping her up in his arms. "But I got you out of your nasty mood, didn't I?" Mindfang rolled her eyes. 

"Better be glad you did, or I'd be socking you in the jaw right now." She said, giggling a little as he kissed beneath her ear. 

"I love you, Spinneret." 

"I love you too." And so it would be that The Summoner was one of only a handful of people who knew that the feared, merciless, bloodthirsty pirate queen was _extremely_ ticklish. That was okay though. Mindfang would later find out that The Summoner purred like a kitten if you touched around his wings. Both of them would use these gains in knowledge to their advantage. And both of them would love every second of their games.


	3. A Song for his Spidergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner sings a song for his favorite spidergirl.   
> }::::)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, we've reached the halfway mark. I have three more headcanons to fic once I'm through with this one. However, if you want this story to drag on, then leave your headcanons in the comments and if I like them, I might fic them!   
> Note, please stick to happy/fluffy/cute/romantic headcanons, 'kay? No sadstucks in this fanfic, ya hear?   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Spinneret Mindfang stood on the deck of her ship, elbow resting on the side, propping her head up as she leaned forward, listening. The sun was just beginning to break over the water's edge. She really should get inside soon, but she was far too interested in the scene in front of her. She was barefoot, in her pajamas, having been woken and urged from her bed by the sound of her matesprit's voice. 

He was floating before her, singing a song of love and strumming a six-stringed instrument. She loved his voice. Smooth, but with a gruff undertone one would expect from a military commander. It made her think of melted chocolate. Though, to be honest, a lot of things about the brownblood could make her think of chocolate. His display was incredibly cliche. Something you might expect to find more often in a romance novel than in real life. 

His serenading wasn't always so romantic though. Occasionally he'd come to bother her during the night, following her around while she went about her work and singing pity-song after pity-song. It was horrifically embarrassing. Her crew loved it. It was good fun to watch their captain get flustered, eventually caving and dragging the Taurus off to pay him the attention he so clearly wanted. 

The Summoner was well-liked amongst her crew. Especially by the lowbloods who saw him as an inspiration. Even by the higherblooded pirates, who benefited from the caste system. They were criminals after all. They found it more effective to judge an individual based on their strength, their power, their wit, anything really, than to judge based on what runs through their veins. A maroonblood could be brave and strong, just as someone as high as a seadweller could be a coward. 

Back to the point: The Summoner's singing. 

This morning was one of the times when Mindfang wholeheartedly welcomed it. The ocean was calm, nearly silent, allowing Mindfang to just focus on him. He obviously intended to spend the day, since there would be no time for him to fly back to shore and find shelter before the sun rose. Speaking of the sunrise, that would be happening soon, and Mindfang had no intentions of risking the usefulness of her working eye. She reached up, grabbing the Summoner by his shirt and pulling him down to the deck with her. He grinned, but didn't halt his song. 

She shushed him as they made to go below decks, not wanting him to wake her crew. Granted, he'd probably already woken them. They'd just learned to ignore him until the Scorpio got him to quiet down. Once in her quarters, she sat herself in his lap, resting her head slightly sleepily against his chest and listening to him sing, a quieter, slower song than before. As always when he did this, he took her hands in his, showing her how to move them along the instrument, coaxing out the sounds they wanted. He'd been trying to teach her how to play for some time. None of it ever seemed to stick, seeing as she was usually either half-asleep or irritated. Nonetheless, he still found the intimacy of it enjoyable. 

After a while he set the musical device to the side, kicking his shoes off and curling up under the covers with her. There was a whispered exchange of 'I love you' and a brief session of playful, sleepy kissing before the two of them drifted off, happy and secure in each other's arms.


	4. Pirates Need Naps Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner helps Mindfang destress.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, you know." He said as he leaned against the wall of the Marquise's cabin. "Running yourself ragged isn't good for you." 

"Well no shit it's not good for you." Mindfang responded. "But it's still necessary, this ship won't run on its own." Mindfang was pacing back and forth, making marks on a map. She looked awful, having not slept in several nights. Dark blue circles had formed under her eyes and the stress showed in her face. The Summoner hated seeing her like this. Overworked, stressed out, tired... A life of adventuring can wear a troll out. So, as always when he thought she was stressing out over nothing important, he took it upon himself to get her relaxed.

There really was nothing to be so worried about. The ship was running smoothly, if very busily, and The Summoner doubted things would fall into turmoil if their captain was absent for a few hours. He was nearly 100% sure about that. So he set about annoying the Marquise. It wasn't that he wanted to stress her out further, but this was really the only way to get her to give him her full attention. He followed her about, watching over her shoulder as she worked until she was finally snapped. 

"Alright, what?!" She asked, slamming one of her hands down on her desk and turning to face him. "What's it going to take to get you to leave me alone for five minutes so I can work?" 

"Why, Spinneret, is that any way to speak to your loving matesprit?" He teased, feigning hurt. When Mindfang remained unamused, he sighed and smiled. "I just want you to slow down. The ship isn't going to sink just because you take a couple hours away from... Whatever it is you're doing. What _are_ you doing anyway that's so important?" Mindfang sighed and shook her head, turning back to her work. 

"I'm working on a map. I don't just follow maps, you know, I make them too. For where my treasure is buried. We can just keep it all on the ship. That would be stupid. It would be like keeping all your troops on one part of the battlefield. It's just bad judgement." He slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching for a moment as she worked. 

"Can't it wait?" 

"Isn't it better to do it now?" 

"Not necessarily." The Summoner gently pulled her backwards, away from her desk until he was sitting on her bed with her in his lap. "If it was something like, battle plans for a fight tomorrow or something else urgent like that, then I'd definitely suggest no procrastination. But it's hardly urgent. You're just making a document so you can go find your own treasure later. You still have the coordinates, right? So what's the harm in doing it a bit later. Besides, you look terrible. No offense. I just mean you look tired. When was the last time you even slept? As your matesprit, I think it's my responsibility to make sure you're not overdoing it. _Especially_ since you don't have a moirail looking after you." Mindfang sighed dramatically, but she supposed there was really no saying no. She did need some rest. "Besides," he continued. "Can't you run the ship more efficiently when you're well-rested and alert, rather than when you're about to fall over? What if you had to get into a battle? You're in no condition to fight. Spinneret, you're just one troll, you've got to take care of yourself." 

"Alright, alright," she said before he could continue. "I'll relax for a couple of minutes, but then I'm getting back to my duties." He grinned and kissed her cheek. 

"A couple minutes is all I need, doll." He said, laying back and holding her close. 

Mindfang glanced up at him curiously and said, "what do you mean by that? All you need for what?" The Summoner laughed and shook his head. 

"You'll see." He hummed quietly as he held her, one hand moving to rub her back soothingly, applying a little pressure on her tense muscles to get them to relax. He peppered kisses across her face and pulled a blanket over the two of them. 

His affections had her purring, eyes closed, more relaxed than she'd been in weeks. His warm embrace was enough to put her out like a light. The Summoner grinned when he noticed his highblooded companion had fallen asleep. That was good. Pirates need naps too.


	5. Medicine of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual, because I've got two different instances to discuss. Based on this headcanon: "If they happen to be together when one of them gets hurt, The Summoner and Mindfang will patch each other up. Mindfang likes to tease him, resulting in the two of them joking back and forth and laughing. The Summoner's sweeter about it, giving her little kisses and whispering sweet nothings to her. "

 

“Ow, watch it.” The Summoner muttered as Mindfang pulled the bandages around his arm a bit too tight.

“You always amaze me, darling.” She said with a small grin. “A fearless revolutionist, and you flinch and whine when I bandage you up. Explain to me how that's a thing.”

“Hey, pain is pain. I may be brave on the battlefield but that doesn't mean I'm going to not react at all when we're alone together. You know, you're my matesprit, you ought to be a little more sympathetic.” Mindfang rolled her eyes at the pout he was giving her.

“Fine. I'm soooooooo sorry you have an injury. Now be quiet and let me finish bandaging it.” The Summoner huffed and quieted down for a few moments before piping up again.

“You know, you're awfully rude to the guy who's sooo nice to you when you're hurt. I mean, just so, soo rude when all I ever am is nice. Have a heart, Spinneret.” He sighed dramatically.

Mindfang quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head, saying, “when did the rebel become such a wriggler? You're such a grub.”

“Ouch. That hurt. You've wounded my pride. No, really, look. See? See how terribly hurt I am by your careless words? And I thought you loved me.”

“No, sorry. I guess I must not. I mean, you're just so whiny, how could I? What are you, one sweep? I know, you look much older than that, but you really can't be with that sort of attitude.”

The Summoner snorted and said, “I'll have you know I'm a full five sweeps.” He joked. “But I guess even if I was older I'd still be a grub to you. Old lady.”

“Oh, now you've done it.” She said as she finished bandaging up his wound. “No one calls Spinneret Mindfang old. No oooooooone.” She moved on to another cut on his shoulder, moving to wrap bandages around his chest. She was more careful now, being mindful of his wings. “I do wonder how I should punish you for this atrocity.” He laughed and tilted his head back so it was laid against her shoulder.

“What if I apologize? Then might I escape the pirate's wrath?”

“It's possible.” She grinned a little, securing the bandages in their place.

He smiled, “right then. I'm so very sorry for calling you old. You're in the prime of your youth and beautiful as ever.” Mindfang beamed.

“That's better.” She moved her hands to his wings, gently rubbing around the place where wing met skin, scratching slightly. He purred, instantly relaxing under her touch. She murmured an 'I love you' to him, which he happily returned.

\---

Mindfang gritted her teeth as she pushed open the door to her cabin, sitting heavily on her bed. She was clutching her side, cerulean blood leaking out from around her fingers. She pulled her coat off and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and looking down at her injury. There was a nasty gash across her stomach and side that would certainly need stitches. She looked up as the door swung open, a worried looking Summoner entering the room and going over to her side.

“That's a bad wound, Spinneret.” He said, sitting next to her.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. It's nothing. I'll be alright.” He shook his head and gently pulled her hands away from the injury.

“No, it's not nothing. Let me help you. Come on, Aranea.” Mindfang raised an eyebrow at the usage of her old, real name. She huffed and pouted, then nodded a little.

“Fine.” He pushed her to lay back on the bed and went off to fetch a medical kit. He situated himself on the bed next to her, pressing a cloth to her wound and wiping the blood away. She cursed under her breath and he frowned, knowing she was probably hurting.

“I'm sorry.” He murmured to her, using his free hand to stroke her hair and rub his thumb across her cheek, trying to soothe her. He tossed the rag away and pulled a needle and thread from the kit. He chewed his lip in thought for a few moments before shifting, getting her to sit up and gently moving her into his lap. She winced at the movement, but didn't complain. He set to work stitching her up, trying to keep her mind off the needle repeatedly going through her skin. He placed his lips against her shoulder, kissing softly and murmuring words of love to her.

The Summoner finished his stitching and began to bandage the wound, whispering to her that he was nearly finished. She sighed, curling up against him as he wiped the blood from his hands. “Alright, Mindfang?”

“I'm fine. I told you I was.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“I'm sure. Come on, you need to get some rest.” He said, pulling her back to lay down with him. He held the Ceruleanblood against him, wrapping his wings around the two of them and pressing a slow kiss to her lips. He kept his arms tight around her, letting his warmth comfort his injured matesprit and lull her to sleep. He never minded caring for her when she was hurt.

  
  


  
  



End file.
